Lightning, Keys, and Flames
by lizzysakura21
Summary: when lucy, natsu, gray and erza go on a mission that is too much for them lucy gets separated from her team. laxus and his raijinshu are just a town over come to the rescue. lucy finds herself to be in a somewhat love triangle with natsu and laxus. what will her choice be? her warm and strong caring flame brain of natsu or the deadly but caring lighting dragon slayer mage of laxus.
1. Chapter 1

**Lightings, Keys and Flames**

By lizzysakura

Hello people of fanfiction, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfic and please be gentle with me, try not to flare on me a lot, I'm not sure if I will be making this a one shot or maybe a 12 chapter thing lols . But I hope you like it, I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Well enjoy this preview of the one shot or coming up chapters, sorry if there's any misspellings. This is a NAtLU story with a slight LAXLU I might put some GRUVIA in and some LEVGEZ in and ERJel in too.

* * *

_Preview:_

Erza pants loudly as she runs in the forest in a nearby town on a mission, it's been raining kind of heavily for the past two days. Armor rusted and somewhat broken as she is cut and bruised. Lucy, Gray, and Natsu all following Erza being in almost exact state as Erza. They are being chased by an assassin guild. Lucy hears loud laughing not too far from them turning her head back to see if they were close, as she trips and falls on the muddy floor. Her fellow fairy tail team leaving her behind as she lifts her head and sees they are no longer in her field of sight. Lucy begins to get up panting, "huff…huff… Shit…. They left. Better hide, there not too far" she said as she saw a tree with an opening as she wobbles her way into the tree, shaking and covered in mud as she blends into the tree.

"There not that far, we are on their tail, hurry I want to taste their blood. Hee hee hee"

"Don't worry we got them on the run"

"Please, this is all there capable of? This is the famous Fairy Tail? HAHAHA what a joke! "

Lucy petrified hides her head in between her hands and knees as she hears the 3 men running by her tree that she was hiding in. Holding her breath so they wouldn't hear her she closed her eyes, she heard that they were no longer in the area and looked up staring at the opening of the tree seeing it rain. She was shaking from the cold, covered in cuts, bruises, and blood mixed with mud. She curled up in a feedle position her hands holding on either side of her arms trying to keep warm. Her eye sight slowly turning black as she blacks out. Falling back as she laid unconscious.

Team Natsu minus Lucy, kept running as they spotted an abandon burrow left from maybe a boar or some kind of very large mammal. Erza slid down the hole almost like a baseball player does when they are about to reach home base. Gray and Natsu did the same. Once inside Erza covered the holes entrance with moss and mud, the rain blending the hide out with its surrounds. They were in a flight or fight type of mind not paying attention that Lucy wasn't with them.

"Shit. How can we lose to those jackasses", "We messed up badly good thing I didn't bring happy"

"Calm down Gray, they had us ambushed the moment we took this mission" Erza said as she hears the 3 men coming closer to them. Covering the mouths of Gray and Natsu as she herself holds her breath in what feels like torcher. The 3 men pass there hide out; Erza relaxes her shoulders feeling the scary tension go away releasing her hands from their mouths. Erza quickly looks at both guys as she feels puzzled. Gray looking at Erza and Natsu quickly realizes what was missing, "where's Lucy?"

Natsu looking around the burrow eyes wide,"Lucy…Luce…where are you…wasn't she with us" Natsu said with a voice of a child looking for its mother type of voice. Gray feeling mad hits the muddy wall next to him, "SHIT! We messed up. Lucy wasn't with us when we came inside" grays tone of voice pissed like an angry brother forgetting his baby sister at the mall. Natsu growled at himself putting his hands on his muddy face, angry, torned, and feeling pain in his chest he said "Luce, how can I have forgotten lucy, fuck…. I promised her I would protect her…I FUCKEN PROMISED HER! GRAHHHH…."

Erza closed her eyes and tighten her teeth looking mad at herself for forgetting Lucy. Looking back at Gray and Natsu, she breaths in and out as she opens her mouth to say, "look Lucy is out there, maybe she is hiding like us, she probably wasn't taken by those assassins. Once it clears up we'll look for lucy. She's a smart girl, we'll head back to town, and she might have also gone back to the hotel we were staying at waiting for us. We have to keep positive". Both Natsu and Gray looked at Erza like if she had a point.

"Let's gets some rest, we need to rest up and recover while we can" gray said as she sat down looking at his injuries wiping the mud and blood off of him. Erza quickly followed what gray was doing reequipping into another armor that wasn't broken, which weren't a lot; most of all her armors were indeed broken. Natsu paced around them biting his lower lip in frustration as he sits on the floor next to Erza. Thinking of Lucy and where she could be Natsu heart started to race in worry as he closes his eyes trying to calm down, thinking maybe Erza was right that his precious Lucy was safe.

In a town over Laxus and his Raijinshu finished their job. Laxus looks up and see the rain coming down on him feeling puzzled, he starts to walk towards the edge of the town. He sees people running into the town screaming. They were the people from the town Team Natsu was doing their mission from. Laxus grabbed one of the screaming women; he shook her and made her focus on him. Crying, the girl looked at him raising her head to laxus. Laxus spoke "what happen? Why are you all screaming?" laxus stared at the woman waiting for her response.

"_In our town over there….there's a guild of assassins terrifying our town… we hired another guild to take care of them…but I think they died since those assassins came back into our town killing the mayor and other people"_ she said as she looked at laxus terrified.

Laxus stared at the women and asked her "was the guild you hired fairy tail?" The woman nodded her head as she pointed at the forest saying that pass the forest was there town. Laxus let go of his grip on her looked at Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow with worry. Laxus went running into the forest as his raijinshu followed him.

* * *

Well I hope you liked my story, please leave reviews and favorite my stories I hope to be updating every Saturday, I just realize this won't be a one shot since I like to write it into a story.

Well see you next time . Sorry if the characters are kinda ooc. Lizzysakura out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightings, Keys and Flames**

By lizzysakura

Chapter 1:** loneliness & trust**

So this is chapter 1 for "**Lightning, Keys and Flames**." I hope you all like it, it does have some lemon. I just caught up with fairy tail and man I was so

sad with Gray. I'm really Juvia's love rival lols, Gray is my favorite character then it's Laxus after lols XD but anyways I will mostly be trying to update

this story on Saturdays and maybe Sundays too because I work on the week days. I want to give a special shout out to my first reviewer

**TheBlackSeaReaper, **thank you for the review and being the first reviewer lols chapter 1 will be starting at where I left off on the preview at. Well

enough of my rants and enjoy :D

**This is rated M for violence, adult themes like rape and other things like 3 sums and what knot.** **This story is based after the grand games**. Again

sorry if there's any misspellings.

* * *

_Last time_:

In a town over Laxus and his Raijinshu finished their job. Laxus looks up and see the rain coming down on him feeling puzzled, he starts to walk

towards the edge of the town. He sees people running into the town screaming. They were the people from the town Team Natsu was doing their

mission from. Laxus grabbed one of the screaming women; he shook her and made her focus on him. Crying, the girl looked at him raising her head to

Laxus. Laxus spoke "what happen? Why are you all screaming?" Laxus stared at the woman waiting for her response.

"_In our town over there….there's a guild of assassins terrifying our town… we hired another guild to take care of them…but I think they died since those _

_assassins came back into our town killing the mayor and other people"_ she said as she looked at Laxus terrified.

Laxus stared at the women and asked her "was the guild you hired fairy tail?" The woman nodded her head as she pointed at the forest saying that

pass the forest was there town. Laxus let go of his grip on her looked at Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow with worry. Laxus went running into the forest

as his Raijinshu followed him.

* * *

"Shit, those brats got away"

"Fuck… and I wanted to play with that blonde and red head"

"Hahahahah, look there's a woman there! Benitora, Kaito look prey" smiled the man as he licked his lips.

The man was tall with red hair and had a bondage type of clothing with a long trench coat on him. This man seems to be the leader that was

responsible for Erza's state. All 3 men were on the roof of a building in the middle of town; as the other buildings were either on fire or crumbling. Still

raining the men had their sights on a poor woman who was holding a child scared to move in a dark alley way. Benitora and Kaito jumped off the roof

and started to walk at the entrance of the alley way blocking the only exit the woman had. The woman scared, held the young child closer to her as her

eyes were wide open staring at the two Goth looking men coming closer to her.

She started to back up hitting the wall behind her with her back as she said to the two men, "Waa…what you want…please stay back…I have a child

with me… please just leave us alone".

"Hey Justice, can we have our fun with her? She looks like she will be a screamer heehee" said the smirking and snaring brown headed man Benitora.

"Sure knock your selves out, remember to save some for me too" Justice replied, the woman looked at the two running towards her removing the

young child from her arms. The child was thrown on top of the garbage bags unconscious from the carbon dioxide that was in the air.

The two men grabbing her arms, tearing her dress that was wet from the rain as they stripped her into just her bra and panties', crying the woman

was held up by Kaito. His hands on her thighs making her face Benitora and her back on Kaito's chest as he spread her legs. Crying the woman tried

clawing Benitora as he dropped his pants and boxers revealing his hard staff, catching her wrist he positioned himself at her entrance. Kaito smirked

and nodded to Benitora to do it. Benitora slipped her panties to the side as he shoved himself into her roughly, the woman arching her back as she lifts

her head up with wide eyes crying as she was being savagely raped.

Justice sitting at the edge of the roof laughing as both Kaito and Benitora raped the woman over and over in many positions, her panties and bra torn

after the second time they raped her. "Hahahah, make sure you stir her up more." Justice said as he smirked at them both raping the naked woman as

she screamed in pain. Benitora and Kaito releasing their cum into the woman as they drop her on the cold wet floor from the rain.

"Heehee told you she would be a screamer" Benitora smirked as he put on his boxer and pants back on. Kaito doing the same looked up as he saw

justice getting up and jumping off the roof landing on his feet (kind of like how Selene from underworld does). Walking past them justice hovered over

the naked woman that was shivering as her eyes that still had tears looked up at them man. All she saw was his smirk and blacked out.

_-Meanwhile_ _in the forest-_

Panting, Laxus ran into the forest, rushing as fast as he could. Mud splashing on his pants and leopard printed coat that he always wears. His Raijinshu

nowhere in sight, he lost them along their way into the maze like forest. Laxus with his dragon slayer hearing hears a faint cry, making him stop.

Turning his head back to a tree that was maybe like 5 feet away from him Laxus walked towards the tree. In the tree sat a very terrified and dirty

looking Lucy, who was now conscious. Looking up she sees a shadow of a man coming closer to her hide out, thinking it was those assassin guild guys

Lucy screamed. Laxus recognizing whose voice that belonged to rushed to Lucy that was inside the tree. Lucy closing her eyes and putting her arms up

in a way that she felt protected her felt hands on her wrist pulling her out of the tree.

"GYAAAAHHH, NOOOO LET ME GO!" cried Lucy as she hit the shadow figure in the chest in protest to let her go.

Laxus grabbing her right wrist successfully pulled Lucy out of the tree only to feel her punching his chest with her left hand. It didn't hurt him as her

punches were weak from the lack of magic and energy. Laxus stared down at Lucy and spoke to her in a sharp but caring tone, "Blondie! Snap out of

it!" Slapping her face hard but not so hard that he would break her cheek bone; Lucy looked to the side with wide eyes. She slowly looked back at the

man who slapped her in the face, shocked she put her left hand on her face looking into the blue/grey eyes of Laxus letting go of her wrist. Relieved

Lucy eyes started to tear up as she jumped and hugged Laxus, putting her arms around his neck and legs crossing into his torso crying into his neck.

Laxus reflex caught her as she was on him, putting his hands on her thigh and back to support her. Shocked and somewhat relieved he hugged her

closer to him rocking her to make her stop crying.

"Waaahhhh ugh…*sniff sniff* lax...us… thank you…thank you for coming…I…I was soooo scared" Lucy cried into his neck. Feeling her tremble and tears

that blended with the rain on his jacket he called her name. "Lucy…look at me". Surprised by hearing her name she pulled away still on him looking into

his eyes. The first time Laxus called her by her name and not using the word 'Blondie' she sniffed and said, "ye..yes Laxus"

"What happen, where's Erza, Gray and Natsu? Where's the assassin guild people"

* * *

I'll leave you off here lols sorry if there's any cliffhangers lols not trying to troll on you or anything XD. Please review and favorite again thank you for

your feedbacks. I hope next chapter there's more lemon or more romance with Natsu and Lucy. Mostly this chapter is all about Laxus and Lucy. Hahaha

I know those that love LaxLuc people will enjoy this chapter a lot well till next time, lizzysakura out…3

P.S.

I've been listening to **Alex Clare** and god that man is hot and I love his songs. When writing this chapter I was listening to his songs **Damn Your Eyes**

and **Up All Night**. Also was listening to **Mimicry** and their song **Heat. **It was very inspiring for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightings, Keys and Flames**

By lizzysakura

Chapter 2: Too Close

I am soooooo sorry for not updating this last past month, my internet was not working so I couldn't update at all and work being lame changing my schedule too, as well as I went to a con called Anime Expo so I couldn't update at all, so I hope you all forgive me. So this is chapter 2 for "**Lightning, Keys and Flames**." I hope you all like it, I'm so excited to see people liking my story as well as reviewing and favorite it too. Please do leave reviews even if it's bad or good, if you have suggestions please let me know too. Gray is my favorite character then it's Laxus after, I'm also starting to fan girl over Gajeel too XD. I think I'm going to be updating maybe Thursdays so it might be good for all of you.

**This is rated M for violence, adult themes like rape and other things like 3 sums and what knot.** **This story is based after the grand games**. **Again sorry if there's any misspellings**. **I do not own fairy tail.**

**Also on another note I'm writing another story base on NatLu pairing I might just make this story LaxLu instead of NatLu or (evil pervy thoughts) I might just make this NatLucLax story XD** **Well enough of my rants and enjoy :D**

* * *

**_Last time_**:

Laxus grabbing her right wrist successfully pulled Lucy out of the tree only to feel her punching his chest with her left hand. It didn't hurt him as her punches were weak from the lack of magic and energy. Laxus stared down at Lucy and spoke to her in a sharp but caring tone, "Blondie! Snap out of it!" Slapping her face hard but not so hard that he would break her cheek bone; Lucy looked to the side with wide eyes. She slowly looked back at the man who slapped her in the face, shocked she put her left hand on her face looking into the blue/grey eyes of Laxus letting go of her wrist. Relieved Lucy eyes started to tear up as she jumped and hugged Laxus, putting her arms around his neck and legs crossing into his torso crying into his neck. Laxus reflex caught her as she was on him, putting his hands on her thigh and back to support her. Shocked and somewhat relieved he hugged her closer to him rocking her to make her stop crying.

"Waaahhhh ugh…*sniff sniff* lax...us… thank you…thank you for coming…I…I was soooo scared" Lucy cried into his neck. Feeling her tremble and tears that blended with the rain on his jacket he called her name. "Lucy…look at me". Surprised by hearing her name she pulled away still on him looking into his eyes. The first time Laxus called her by her name and not using the word 'Blondie' she sniffed and said, "Ye…Yes Laxus"

"What happen, where's Erza, Gray and Natsu? Where's the assassin guild people"

* * *

~_**hours later**_~

Erza woken up by the sudden stop of rain, looking at the two sleeping dirty boys Erza stretched with a low yawn careful not to wake up the two boys up.

"Nmm… what time is it?"

'Huh? Why am I here sleeping in the dirty muddy floor? Where's Lucy?' Erza thought as she was blinking and closed her eyes. Bringing her right hand to rub her eyes shot them open at the realization of Lucy not being there with them.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled getting up as she woke the two sleeping boys up, startled from her yelling both got up. Natsu looked around as he sniffed the air for Lucy. Seeing that Lucy wasn't with them in the burrow/cave he looked at Erza for answers in which he received none. Feeling as part of his soul was missing he started to walk towards the entrance that was covered in mud and moss. His earlier out bursting anger was settled by Erza from giving him hope that **his** Lucy might have hid or is back at their hotel (not knowing that the town they were hired which includes there hotel was being again terrorized by the assassin guild). Quickly Natsu began to excavate the mud and moss from the entrance seeing the clear sky and sun light up the dark burrow entrance. Natsu crawling out followed by Erza and then gray dusted (well tried to anyways) themselves off standing up and looked around.

"Looks like the rain has died down" Gray speaks in a low tone looking up at the sky. His right hand reaching out in front of him as if trying to catch rain drops as the fall. Looking back forward Gray looks at Natsu and Erza and motions them to start walking back to the town. Both Erza and Gray not able to run anymore from their injuries walk in a slow motion, Natsu holding both Gray and Erza for support.

~_**Meantime**_~

"Shit…gramps is not gonna like this" Laxus cursed as he and Lucy was in the destroyed town still carrying her in his arms. Lucy clenched her hand on his shirt and Laxus took that as a sign to put her down. Landing on her two feet on the floor her body turned to the flamed gulf town with wide eyes as her head looked back at Laxus and then the town. "This is our fault isn't it…we …I wasn't strong enough…my stupid mistakes are what caused this" Lucy said in a low almost whisper tone of voice that only a dragon slayer would be able to hear.

"No, it's not your fault, they were just too strong for you guys" Laxus said to her as his hand automatically intertwined with Lucy's hand. Lucy squeezed his hand making Laxus look down at Lucy as she started to walk forward trembling. Laxus followed Lucy; they headed to the middle of the town and saw the 3 men that caused this town and Lucy's injuries laughing. They looked like they were having the time of their lives. Justice looked towards Lucy and Laxus still laughing as he smirked at them standing up, the other two also standing up as well. "Well, well, well, look at what we got here boys, if it isn't the Blondie that ran away from us." Said Justice as he smirked licking his lips towards Lucy. "Look she even brought another guy with her, Stupid girl doesn't she realize that no matter who she brings they are just gonna end up bloody dead like those other fools? HAHAHA" Benitora laughed as he was next to Kaito who was silent looking very hard at Laxus determining if he was a threat or not.

Laxus angered pushed Lucy behind him like a protective barrier for Lucy. Hearing clacking noise like shoes running in the street pavements, Laxus spoke without looking back, "Your late, took you all long enough to get here" "sorry we are late Laxus~sama, we got lost on our way here" "Yo, cosplay queen what's up?" "Hm…" The Raijinshu ran up to Laxus and Lucy looking at the enemy. "Is that them Laxus~sama? The ones that hurt Lucy~san and Team Natsu?" said Freed Staring at the enemy never taking off his eyes off of them as they made their way towards them. "Evergreen take Lucy with you far from here; protect her with your life." Laxus said handing Lucy to her. "Laxus I want to stay with you and fight! I can't abandon you like this" Evergreen protested. Laxus glared at her with eyes that said you-better-do-what-i-say. Evergreen couldn't protest anymore and said "I'll take her far from here but I'll come back once she is safe" Evergreen grabbed Lucy as she flew in the air caring Lucy with her. "Don't, stay with her; I'll only be in peace if you stay with her knowing she is safe with you with her, freed and Bickslow will fight with me here, NOW GO!" Laxus raised his voice not looking back towards Lucy and Evergreen whose flew away.

"How sweet, preventing the inedible, now Kaito Benitora handle that freak with the mask and that wannabe knight, I'll take on that Blondie there" Justice said as he ran toward Laxus beginning their fight with them (**A/N: sorry I'm not that good with writing fight scenes so I'm skipping over it**).

~**3 hours later**~

"Shit, were fucken screwed, Kaito and Benitora are out fucken cold." Justice said as he was on the floor stomach facing down as he was covered in blood and torn cloths. Laxus did a real number on him and sadly Bickslow was beaten but not dead, freed had to take down both Kaito and Benitora with his Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow technique. He was successful in knocking out both of Kaito and Benitora, tying them both with magic rope which prevents them from escaping. Laxus walked and kneeled in front of Justice smirking but also cover in blood too, looking down at him. "Just fucken kill me, if you don't I swear I'll come after that Blondie of yours and fucken rape the shit out of her." Justice gave his threat to Laxus, Laxus grabbing his collar of his shirt lifting him up into the air and punching his face knocking him out cold. "Piece of shit thinks he can threaten me? Freed tie this trash with the other two and contact the Magic Council to come and pick these pricks up before I kill them" Laxus said throwing Justice to freed as he walked towards Bickslow and helping him sit. Freed did as he was told and contacted the Magic Council as well as Evergreen to let them know they were safe and not dead. Lucy and evergreen were at the town they had their finish job at in Clover Town. Hearing the news Evergreen let Lucy know they were ok and she was safe. Laxus, Freed and the now conscious Bickslow were waiting for the Magic Council to show up so that they can look for Natsu and his team.

They didn't have to go look for them as Team Natsu showed up in front of Laxus and his two out of three Raijinshu beaten and covered in mud mix with blood. Natsu looked at Laxus with relief and looked around to see if his favorite Celestial Magic Mage was around, sniffing the air he knew she was not there. "Where's Luce, she was here awhile ago?" Natsu asked as Laxus walked over towards Natsu and his team. "She's safe; she's with Evergreen in clover town. We'll all head over when the Magic council shows up to get these fuckers" "Well we are here you don't have to wait any longer, these criminals will go to jail and never see the light of day." said Doranbolt as he walked towards the criminals with his knights grabbing them and taking them to their ship. Erza and Gray walked towards Freed and Bickslow with Natsu following them. "Took you long enough" Laxus said as he went back towards Bickslow to carry him and freed followed him behind as they started to walk towards the direction of clover town. The magic council left and both team Natsu minus Lucy and Lax with his Raijinshu minus Evergreen walked in the forest for about 6 hours until they reached clover town.

Lucy and Evergreen waiting in front of the town's entrance as they both saw their teams coming towards them okay. "Natsuuuuuu!" Lucy said as she ran in tears towards Natsu as she jumped on him like what she did with Laxus, crying into his neck Natsu spun her around caring her smiling as he inhaled her scent feeling happy she was ok. "Luce…your ok, I'm so glad you're safe." He said as he put Lucy down smiling at her. "Let's go home" Erza said as she was holding onto gray smirking at both Natsu and Lucy. Lucy went to help Erza with gray as all 8 of them made their way to the train station making it for the last train back to Magnolia.

It was around 11:46 pm when they got back to Fairy Tail. Master Makarov was waiting for them with Wendy and Porlyusica to heal them. That night Fairy Tail's infirmary was booked to the max with 8 wounded mages resting the night there. Laxus had awoken around 3 am got out of bed, walking towards Lucy's bed, he stared at her as his right hand caressed her left cheek. Smiling that she was ok he walked out of the infirmary and walked into the master's office. It was till to let him in on what happen that yesterday with the assassin guild.

* * *

Well chapter two is up, I felt like I rushed it but it's okay next chapter there will be maybe some love confessions and maybe some not so good confrontations going on. Please review and favorite again thank you for your feedbacks. I hope next chapter you will all love. Hahaha I know those that love LaxLuc and NatLuc people will enjoy this chapter a lot well till next time, lizzysakura out…3


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Not A Chapter!**

Hey guys its lizzysakura here, sorry this is not a update, I know how people hate these author notes but I just want to let me followers know that I will be updating very soon. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this last month; i had two cons that was back to back and then i had nisei week which is a 8 day kinda con here in los angeles and im truely very sorry i couldn't publish my next chapter. I also wanted to let my fellow readers know that I'm also doing a two chapter story for both my two stories so thats a total of 4 new chapters. Please be patient with me as my job schedule is being changed so most likely my updates will be either slower or faster. Thank you to all those people that follow my story and me and also thank you for the awesome review I really appreciate it. Well see you all soon.

love ~

lizzysakura


End file.
